In a Fairytale-an Outsiders baby-daddy story
by LiveFoREVer93
Summary: After their anniversary, Sodapop and his girlfriend find out that something else happened during their special night {SODAPOPXOC} I wrote this a couple years ago but I hope you all enjoy it! RandR please


Asia hummed happily to herself as she looked at herself in the full-length mirror of her bedroom. The smile that was already on her face grew just a TINY bit bigger as she finished putting in her second earring. She took a few steps back and admired her outfit in the mirror. 'Yes!' she thought to herself with satisfaction, looking herself up and down one last time. 'Tonight's gonna be perfect!'

"Asia!" Asia's thoughts were broken at the sound of her mother's voice calling her from downstairs. "Yea, Mom?" she called back over her shoulder, smoothing out her dress a bit. "Soda's here, Sweetie!" The butterflies in Asia's stomach fluttered even more at the sound of her long-time boyfriend's name. Asia and Sodapop Curits had been happily dating for the past year and a half and Asia just HAD a feeling tonight's date was going to be extra special.

Quickly slipping on her beautiful red flats, Asia walked to the top of the stairs, seeing Sodapop already in a conversation with her mother, the both of them smiling and laughing. The sight made Asia relax a bit more and smile to herself. Nothing made her happier than the sight of her mom and boyfriend getting along. Not that they never had. Sodapop and her mother got along the minute they met. To Asia, it was amazing.

After about five minutes of just standing there and listening to what the two most important people in her life had to say, Asia rolled her hazel green eyes and loudly cleared her throat, causing both her mother and boyfriend to look her way. Immeditaly they smiled as she started walking down the stairs and into Soda's arms. "Wow!" he breathed once he released her. "You look..." he looked her up and down. "Amazing!" Asia giggled, the blush on her paleish cheeks showing a little more so now. "Thank you", she said softly, eyeing his outfit.

For a Greaser, he cleans up nice! Tonight Soda was wearing a dark blue button down t-shirt tucked nicely into his light brown pants with shoes to match. "And you don't look too bad yourself", Asia told him, making Soda's small smile grow a bit bigger. He chuckled. "Thanks", he said, placing a small kiss on his girlfriend's cheek. Asia's mother stood by, watching the sweet scene, knowing she was now invisible.

"Don't be out too late, Sweetie", she said to Asia, breaking into the couple's moment. Asia and Soda turned their attention to Asia's mother and smiled at her. "Don't worry, Ma'am", Soda said politely, slipping an arm around Asia's waist. "I'll bring her home on time." Asia's mom smiled kindly at the couple. "I know you will", she relplied softly, waving good-bye to them as Soda opened the door for his girlfriend. "Have fun!"

Asia and Sodapop had an arm around each other's waists as they walked out of the movie theather together, laughing, each of them even putting a piece of leftover popcorn on their mouths from time to time.

"Oh, man!" Soda cried over his and Asia's laughter. "That was the funniest movie I've ever seen in my life!" The two had calmed down a bit now and were now calmly walking down the sidewalk, either of them having no idea where in the world they were going. Asia let out the last little bit of her laughs in small chuckles. "Yea", she agreed with a smile. "It was." Soda looked down at her and smiled. He always thought Asia looked beautiful, but tonight there was something extremly beautiful about her.

Her hair fell perfectly around her shoulders and her eyes sparkled more than they usually did. To Sodapop, she was perfection. "What?" Asia asked, breaking into his boyfriend's thoughts. It was then that Soda relized he had been staring at her. "Oh, umm..." he started stammering, running a hand through his freshly greased hair. "It's nothing", he admitted. "I just..." It was then that he remembered: the ring in his pocket!

Soda stopped his gabbin long enough to reach in his pants pocket and pull out a small, black box. Asia's eyes grew wide as she layed eyes on the small box in her boyfriend's hand, his eyes never leaving her. 'Could he be doing what I think he's gonna do?' she thought to herself as she turned her attention away from the box to Sodapop, who was now getting down on one knee in front of her. It was then that Asia took the time to look at her surroundings. She and Soda were standing in the exact same spot in the park that they had met only a year and a half ago and a night, the park was so beautiful with the moon reflecting perfectly on the fountain on a few feet away from them.

Soda gave his girlfriend a sweet 'look' as if to tell her to sit down. Asia did as Soda's beautful eyes commanded her to do and she sat down on the edge of the fountain. There was tiny akward moment of silence before Soda cleared his thorat, covering his mouth with his fist, his eyes not leaving Asia's. "Umm", he starting, trying to think of the right way to put what he was about to say. He wanted the moment to be just perfect! "We've been together for nearly two years", Soda said as if he WASN'T stating the obvious. He started playing with the little black box in his hands as he spoke.

"And well..." More silence as Soda opened the little box and held it out a bit so that Asia could see the beautiful ring inside. There was just enough light for her to do so. Her hazel green eyes grew wide as she let out a soft gasp before Soda continued, a smile on his handsome face.

"I was wondering if you wouln't mind going steady with me", he concluded, taking the ring out of the box and slipping it on her perfectly manicured finger. Tears slipped down Asia's face as she admired the ring on her hand. The light of the moon and stars made the ring look even pretter. Asia felt as if she were in a fairytale. "D-Did you really have to ask?" she managed to ask through her tears of happiness as she pulled her boyfriend in her lap and into a warm kiss. Soda deepened it right away, and well, let's just say things got PRETTY heated that night...

~*~* 3 Months Later ~*~*

"Asia!" Asia's mom yelled at her from the bottom of the stairs on a warm Tuesday night. "Dinner's ready, Hon!" Asia heard her mother, but she tried to pretened she hadn't. She had her bedroom door creaked open and the headlight on, her One Direction CD playing at just the right volume to where it filled the room but didn't bother anyone else in the house.

However, tonight, Asia wasn't dancing around her room and singing along to her favorite band like she usually was. Tonight, was tucked into bed, her blankets wrapped tightly around her body including her head, hiding her from the rest of the world.

She groaned quitely, clutching her churning stomach eaven tighter. She had no idea what was going on with her. This all started a few days ago when Asia got home from school, immeditaly running to the bathroom to throw up after feeling sick all day. The throwing up and feeling sick went from there.

There was a light knock on her door. Asia slowly lifted her head up, taking the blanket with her so that it still covered he head. Her mother walked over to the bed and Asia felt her sit down and the next thing she knew, her mother was taking the blanket off of her head and giving her a sympatheic look.

"Still feeling sick, Sweetie?" her mother asked gently. Asia nodded gently, not letting go of her churning stomach even though it was helping in the slightest. Asia's mother looked a bit concerned as she placed a hand to her daughter's forehead. "Hmm", she murmered. "You don't have a fever." She paused before saying as she stood up and headed for the door, "I'll scheduale you a doctor's appoitment for tomorrow." Asia could only nod in responce before falling back on her bed, covering hersefl up again.

~*~* The Next Day ~*~*

Asia rubbed the sore place on her arm where the nurse had drew blood as she sat on the hard, cold examing table, waiting for the doctor to come in with the results.

It didn't take long, though. The dcotor came in the room ten minutes later, holding a clipbord with a smile on his face. 'He's smiling 'cause he know he hurt me?' Asia thought to herself as she glanced down at the spot on her arm that was now turning blue and purple. "Well, Asia", the doctor told her. "Congragulations!" Asia looked a little surprised as did her mother who was sitting in a chair next to the table.

"Congragulations?" her mother questioned as soon as she got her voice back. "Wha-what do you mean?" "Asia, you're pregnant", the doctor replied. Asia felt all the color drain from her face as she felt tears of all kinds on emotions fill her hazel green eyes.

'Pregnant?' she thought. 'No, no! This can't be happening!' Asia didn't dare look towards her mother as the doctor walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Mom, I-I can explain!" Asia cried as her mother drove home. Her mother kept her eyes on the road but yet there was a look of anger, saddness, shock,and disappoitment in her eyes. "Asia..." she finally said, eyes never leaving the road. "I-I just can't believe you would do such an irresponcible thing!" She was at the point of raising her voice now as she scheeteced the car to a stop in front of their house, looking at her daughter for the first time since they left the doctor's office.

Asia looked her mother in the eyes. There were tears filling them, making her feel ten times worse. She opened her mouth to seak again but her mother shushed her. "J-Just get out of the car", she told her firmly. "I'll talk to you later." With that, her mother turned off the car and got out, wiping a few of her stray tears away as she did so.

Asia sat in the passinger side of the car for a few minutes more, thinking of what to do next. Well, it was actually obvious to her what she should do next: tell Sodapop!

~*~* Later That Night ~*~*

Asia stood against the fountain in the park, her worry growing the longer she didn't see Sodapop walk up to meet her. She looked at her watch. He still had two minutes. Not even a minute later, Asia heard footsteps walking up. She looked up from her Converse shoes to find Soda standing in front of her, pushing a piece of her reddish brown hair out of her eyes. Asia gave him a little smile.

Today she thought he looked even more handsome than usual. She then snapped her focus off of his beautiful eyes and onto what she had to tell him. "Hey, Babe", Soda said softly as he took his girlfriend's hand in his, sitting down on the edge of the fountain with her. He had a worried look in his eyes. "Is something wrong?" he asked after a moment of uncomfortable silence.

Asia looked deep into Soda's eyes for a moment, trying to figure out a way to tell him the big news. After a moment or two, she nodded her head yes, looking down at her shoes. Sdoapop held his girlfriend tighter in his arms, running his hands up and down her arms as he dug his cheek in her neck length reddish-brown hair.

"Whatever it is", he said quitely after a few moments of listening to the fountain run softly, "you can tell me, Asia." He paused before saying, "You can tell me anything." Asia looked up at the dark, starry sky. It was so beautiful and made her feel peaceful, more relaxed. She looked down into the fountain and smiled a little at the sight of the reflection of the moon and stars in the water, mkaing the setting even more beautful along with purple and two different shade of blue rose pedals in the water.

Asia stuck a finger in the water, twirling it around in a circle for a moment or two, watching the rings come up in the water before turning her attention back to Sodapop. She got the feeling his eyes never left her. Taking a deep breath, Asia looked her boyfriend in the eyes, preparing for both the best and the worst.

She figured it was now or never so Asia decided it was best to just get it over with now. Like ripping off a band-aid. "Soda, I'm pregnant", she said, never taking her eyes off his.

There was a moment of akward silence as Sodapop took the news in. Well, it wasn't REALLY silence if you count the fact that the crickets were singing loudly in the background. "W-Wow", Soda gasped as a smile sread across his handsome face, making the scared to death look on Asia's face soften into a beautiful smile of happiness and realif. Still smiling, Soda pulled Asia closer into a warm hug.

"I love you so much, Asia", Soda whisered softly in her hair, kissing the top of her hair. "I love you, too, Sodapop", Asia whispered back as tears of happiness slid down her cheeks. The couple just sat there for a few moments, holding each other even when they heard the fountain go off and the water came flying out beautifully behind them.

~*~* 6 Months Later ~*~*

"You did such a great job, Baby", Sodapop said softly to his girlfriend. Asia turned her attention away from the two, sleeping baby boys, who they had decided to name Darwin and Chris, in her arms and smiled tiredly at her boyfriend. "You didn't do half bad yourself", she replied, eyes getting a bit heavy as she turned her attention back to the sleeping boys in her arms. She kissed their little heads before leaning back against the pillows, closing her eyes.

Soda smiled a bit bigger, taking in the scene. "I can take them from you", he offered gently, holding his arms out a bit. Asia opened her eyes wide enough to look at Soda, nod her head yes, and hand the babies to him. She then smiled a bit and closed her eyes slowly, feeling as if she were in a fairytale.

THE END


End file.
